Doctor's Orders
by TriniTea
Summary: Skye and Ward come back from a mission gone wrong. While Ward is injured and feelings locked up inside are realized. Takes place sometime during season one. Part of my 'Rewrite Challenge'.


...

 **Author's Note: *Sighs* Okay, this is one of my old stories that I wrote over a year ago and let's just say that it was** _ **really**_ **bad. The dialogue was stale, there was very little deception and the pacing was awful. Maybe I'm being a tad dramatic, but it was bad none the less. I wanted to take another swing at it. So I reworked it a bit—no—** _ **a lot**_ **so people can actually read it without bleeding out from their eyes from the pure grammatical and stylistic horror which is my old writing, YAY :D**

 **Enjoy! Hopefully... Unless I'm still the horrible writer that I was (I probably still am).**

...

"Hang on Ward, we're approaching the BUS." Skye drives the SHILED issued SUV as fast as she can as Ward sits in the passenger's seat, clenching his bloody arm. Blood seeps through his fingers, running down his arm and dripping onto the seat, which will surely leave a stain. He's already lost a lot of blood, and he can't afford to lose more.

But it wasn't his fault, neither of them are at fault.

They were on a supposedly simple mission; sneak into the facility, get to the control room, hack the mainframe for information and get out. But for a mission that was so perfectly planned, it when so horribly wrong in just the blink of an eye. Shots rang out through the room and there was no time to react. They're lucky enough to get out alive. But it's no time to reflect on what they did wrong, not while her S.O. is bleeding out beside her.

As Skye continues drives down the airfield, FitzSimmons and Coulson come into view, waiting for them at the bottom of the ramp.

She eases her foot off the gas pedal when they near the BUS. "Come on, don't you dare die on me Robot." She slams her foot on the brake, which causes her to jot forward. Skye pushes her car door open and rushes out of the SUV.

Ward manages to open the door and stumbles out onto the asphalt. Skye runs to his side, slipping her arm around his waist, trying not to hurt his bloody shoulder.

"Hey, I got you," Skye assures as the pair makes their way towards the BUS. Coulson soon follows to assist the injured agent.

"I'm sorry sir, the mission didn't go as planned," Ward manages to cough out as he put his other arm over Coulson's shoulder.

"That don't matter right now Ward. We need to get you to the med pod," the older agent replies, as they hurry up the ramp of the BUS.

...

Skye hunches over on the couch, her forearms resting on her thighs. She stares at the ground as one of her legs vibrates up and down without a rhythm or pattern. It's been a half an hour since they got back from their mission, and she has no idea what condition Ward is in. She doesn't lose him, she _couldn't_ lose him.

Skye pulls out of her thoughts when she hears the creak of footsteps. She looks up, her eyes meet Simmons'. The bio-chemist displays a rather neutral expression on her face, hopefully it means Ward's alright.

"How's Ward doing?" Skye asks, rising to her feet.

"We successfully removed the bullets from his right shoulder and arm, and we patched him up. He's doing fine. All he needs some rest and recovery," Simmons informs as she approaches Skye.

"Can I see him?"

"He's sleeping right now. We had put him on some heavy pain killers. Once he wakes you can see him," Simmons gives a small smile and begins to walk for the stair to Coulson's office.

"Hey Simmons?" The brit turns around. "I just want to say thank you, I—I could have lost my supervising officer but you persevered," Skye places her hand and on the other women's shoulder, she smiles.

"Don't even mention it," she pulls her friend into a hug and squeezes her tightly. "You should get some rest too. I heard that field work is exhausting."

"Thanks," she pulls out of the hug and looks her friend in the eye. "Can you get me once Ward's awake?"

"Of course," Simmons replies with a nod, the proceeds to walk to Coulson's office.

Skye smiles herself as she walks back to her bunk. She was worried that the damage would be a lot worse. She's no doctor, but she knows that bullet wounds are never good. But it would have been a lot worse if Ward didn't push her out of the way. The bullet would have gone straight to her chest. Right now she would be lying lifeless on the floor if it wasn't for him.

...

"Hey," Skye says softly as she enters the med pod. She approaches her S.O. He's a little bruised and battered, and there's a cut that will scar on his model face but at least he's still breathing.

"Hey, how are you?" Ward asks, slightly shifting himself up on the bed.

"How am I?" Skye exclaims, "How are you?! You're the one would got freaking shot!" She throws her hand into the air dramatically for effect.

"I'm fine, well, as fine as you can be after getting shot," Ward replies, showing signs of what can be called a smile.

She rolls her eyes. "You're an idiot for getting shot."

He sighs, reminisce of his smile fading away. "I guess I am. I should have never let that happen, there was supposed to be no gunfire. I should have been prepared."

She clearly sees a look of guilt of his face. The only time she has seen him like this was—was when he touched the berserker staff. He doesn't deserve to go through that again. Grant Ward to her is always _Mr Strong and Silent_ , but it's not the case right now.

"Hey, hey, hey. I didn't mean it," Skye says as she takes a step closer, placing a hand over his. "It's not your fault. We didn't see it coming. Some missions are bound to go wrong."

He shakes his head, turning his gaze away from her. "Skye, it's my job as a specialist to anticipate every possible outcome, both good and bad. This could have been avoided if I—I just followed to my training."

"Ward! Stop blaming yourself dammit!" Skye yells unintentionally, gripping his hands tighter, causing him to turn and met her eyes again. "You save my life, I could have died! Things didn't go as planned, but it could have been a hell of a lot worse if you didn't take that bullet for me!"

She almost felt like crying, she hates to see him this way; feeling guilty. In her life she has lost plenty of things, but nothing feels nearly as important right now as trying to prevent bond between her and her S.O. from crumbling.

Skye just stares into his dark brown eyes. He opens his mouth like he's about to say something before Skye cuts him off, "So, before you go on about what you did wrong, all I want to say thank you, Grant." She steps closer so she's standing right against the bed. "Thank you for saving my life."

Ward pauses for a moment, his eyes flickering down to the floor. He takes a deep inhale and looks back at her. "I'm sorry that I over reacted," he mutters. "It's just that I'd hate losing you. Maybe it doesn't always seem like it, but I really do care about you Skye."

There's a moment of strained silence. Both Skye and Ward stare at each other with this look that is searching, searching for an answer.

"I might have over reacted too, with the yelling and all. I—I just can't stand watching you blame yourself. I...I care about you, a lot," She can't find any other words to try and say, she's practically shaking, drowning in all the emotions that fill the room.

Sure, she and Ward get into disagreements from time to time, but it's like there's something there, a connection, on a physical and maybe on an emotional level. Then it hits her.

Ward, he's been there for her, even at the beginning when they got off on the wrong. He trains her to be stronger, he protects her. Ever since then, she has found herself think of him, _wanting_ to be a breath away from him at all times. All this time, after all this time she doesn't realize until now that she _wants_ Wa—

"Skye?" he cuts off her train of thought. "Are you alright?"

"Umm, yeah," she blurts out, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

Ward raises an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, but I need to say something," she takes a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_. "I truly care about you and I—I know about protocol and crap, but I like yo—no." She stumbles a few steps back. "No this is a mistake, this can't work. I'm an idiot. I—"

"Skye, if you're thinking what I'm thinking, you know—"

"I know, I know," she stutters, "Protocol and all." She turns to the door, afraid to face him. "I'm sorry for bring up the idea." She's ready to walk through that door, ready to face the harsh truth; _Ward doesn't feel the same way_. Of course he doesn't, why would he?

"Stay," is all he says. She feels him reach out and lace his hands with hers. Skye tenses. She turns to face him, he stares at her softy. "Screw protocol."

She can barely register his words as he pulls her closer, cupping her cheek and crashing his lips against hers. It takes her by surprise. It's so unlike the stoic S.O. she's so used to. She can get used to this side of _Agent Grant Ward_.

All her worries, all her thoughts are lost as his lips move against hers. Skye responds eagerly, parting her lips so their tongues meet. They go back and forth, tongues clashing, until they're both short of breath.

"Do they have kissing lessons at SHIELD-Ops?" Skye pants. "'Cause I'm impressed." They're a breath away from each other, the foreheads pressing together.

Ward chuckles, "It's all natural talent." He grins smugly before he closes the space between them. Compared to their first kiss, the second one is even more bold, confident and passionate.

Skye's hands weave themselves into Ward's hair, making sure that there's no space in between them. She moans against him mouth as she moves to straddle his lap, while making sure not to hurt him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she says as she peppers kisses on his face.

Skye honestly never thought that they would ever get to this point. Looking back, the thoughts of her and Ward together always felt like fairytales to her. She was sure that he would shut her down, tell her that it could never work, and that he's not interested. Now that her dreams have materialized, she couldn't ask for more.

...

(Elsewhere)

Fitz is finishing up a report when he hears a noise coming from his tablet. He turns on the device, picks it up and checks the alert. "Um, Jemma," he looks up at Simmons, who is working at the holotable. "Ward's heart rate just spiked!"

Simmons drops her files in place. "Come on!" She rushes to the medpod while Fitz (armed with his tablet) follows closely behind her.

Fitz and Simmons rush down the hallway and turn the corner towards the med bay. Upon reaching the medpod they stop right outside, dead in their tracks.

"Ewww..." Fitz covers his eyes after briefly witnessing Ward trailing hot kisses down the side Skye's neck as she moans with pleasure.

"Well, at least Ward's not in pain." she directs her gazes toward the floor. She clears her throat loudly to get their attention, except it didn't work, as the pair continues their heated make out session.

She clears her throat louder, but it still doesn't work. She rolls her eyes. "Skye and Ward!" she yells to finally catch their attention. Skye and Ward brake like a scared flock of birds. Skye's cheeks are bright red as she jumps off Ward's lap.

Simmons drags Fitz to the med bay, as he uncovers his eyes cautiously. "Skye," Simmons says firmly. "Please wait until the patent is recovered. We don't want him getting more injuries if you play rough." Fitz snorts in response.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Skye crosses her arms. "Aren't you supposed to be doing science-y stuff right now?"

"We were, until Fitz noticed that Ward's heart rate spiked. We thought that Ward was dying, not that you were going at it like bloody teenagers!" Simmons protests, placing her hands firmly on her hips.

"Umm, sorry," Ward apologizes sheepishly.

Fitz chimes in, "So, please, _please_ don't, umm, y-you know."

"You really think that me and Ward are going have sex right now?" Skye raises an eyebrow. "As much as it would probably hot as hell, he's injured! What do you take me for?" Ward looks away all flustered.

"Just try and keep your hands off each other for a week, is that too much to ask?"

"Fine mom," she says sarcastically.

"Thank you," Simmons and Fitz say in unison before walk back to the lab.

"God that's embarrassing." Skye laughs once Fitz and Simmons are out of earshot, she looks back at Ward. "Who knew that robots could kiss?"

"You're not so bad yourself."

She smirks. "I beg to differ. According to what FitzSimmons said, I think you were _really_ turned on." Skye gazes at him seductively. "Care for an encore?"

"But didn't Simmons..." Ward is interrupts mid-sentence when Skye gives him a quick kiss.

"Like you said, ' _screw protocol'_ , the rules are meant to be broken." she flashes a wicked smile at Ward before kissing him passionately.

...

(Elsewhere)

An alert goes off on Fitz's tablet again. He looks down, sighing once he reads the alert. "Ward's heart rate spiked again." Fitz informs as they arrive back to the lab. Simmons rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"Oh that's just typical, Skye's always the rebellious child isn't she?" she takes her files again and picks up where she left off. "I'm not going back there."

"Agreed," Fitz takes a seat back at his desk. "Wait, aren't there security camera in the med pod?"

She goes wide eyed. "You're right." Simmons looks at him.

"What if Coulson and May watch the security feed!?" the engineer exclaims. "Should we warn them?"

Simmons smirks, "No, they disobeyed the doctor's orders. They have it coming for them." The pair then laughs together (which was supposed to be an evil laugh, but their attempt failed epically).

...

(Elsewhere)

Little did Skye and Ward know that Coulson and May are watching the security feed from the comfort of Coulson's office (and if they knew, they might be too distracted to care).

"Aw, young love." Coulson takes a sip of his lukewarm coffee, turning away from the screen for a moment.

"They remind me of a certain young SHIELD couple back in the day." May leans against Coulson's desk.

"Don't say ' _back in the day_ ' you're making us sound old." Coulson smirks, "And I guess you're right, they're just like Nat and Clint." In response, May gives him a playful punch in the arm (which didn't fell that playful to him).

May shakes her head. "Phil, they are like how we were. Young, promising SHIELD agents, trying to keep their relationship a secret from their superiors, but ultimately failing." May then gives him a quick kiss.

Coulson smiles, "Yeah, but I don't think that we were like _that_ during our time at the Academy."

"You and I remember the Academy differently." May takes a long slip of her tea before continuing.

"If you're concerned about Skye and Ward, then what do you think we should do?" May asks as she continues watching Skye and Ward make out session on the screen. "Should we stop them?"

"If their relationship is anything like ours, I think they'll be just fine." Coulson smiles, before he turns off the screen, giving the couple a little privacy. "But they better not have sex on the BUS, or we'll have a problem."

May snickers, "Don't put that image in my head, but I don't think we have anything to worry about Phil." she reassures.

Okay, so they ended up having a problem. They had to sound-proof the walls of the bunks and let's just say that Fury was rather unhappy with the sudden business expense. But he decided that it's best to not ask questions about why they needed sound-proof walls, even if it might be against protocol. At least the team can get some sleep without having to overhear Skye and Ward's late night shenanigans.

 **Another Author's Note: You got through the story. I think that's a good sign. If you thought that it was still an absolute and utter shame to the English language (and I take no offence), have a gold star for pushing through.** _ ***reaches through screen and places gold star on your forehead***_

 **Self doubt and pity aside; I'm also planning on rewriting a bunch of my crappy, old stories and posting them soon.**

 **This should be some like of challenge, like the Draw This Again meme. Rewriting your old not-as-good stories to something you're actually satisfied with. I'm calling it the '** _ **Rewrite Challenge**_ **' and let's see if it trends (but I want all credit for the idea, ya'll saw it here first)!**


End file.
